This invention relates to a facile, thermal process for the preparation of alkanesulfonamides. More particularly, it concerns a process of heating an ammonium salt of an alkanesulfonic acid to a temperature of at least its melting point for a time sufficient to convert the salt to an alkanesulfonamide.